


Rainy Day Man

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is happier than he has ever been in his life. He's also terrified. [Grad school AU, RyuuMasa, touches on past child abuse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Man

**Author's Note:**

> Grad school AU, both guys are in their late twenties. I've been really blocked concerning my longer WiPs, so I'm trying some shorter stuff for now. And YES, the titles is stolen from a DiC dub Sailor Moon song, I am that old.

Title: Rainy Day Man  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine.  
Warnings: Touches on past child abuse  
Notes: Grad school AU, both guys are in their late twenties. I've been really blocked concerning my longer WiPs, so I'm trying some shorter stuff for now. And YES, the titles is stolen from a DiC dub Sailor Moon song, I am that old.

Ryuuji awoke to the sound of rain.

When he opened his eyes, he didn’t see his textbooks or desk. He did, however, see sempai’s textbooks, and his 3DS, and his faded Cowboy Bebop poster… which, know that last night was coming back to him, all made sense.

And if he hadn’t been able to figure it out from that, seeing sempai in nothing but sweatpants, perched on the bed’s edge so he could watch the rain from the window, would have explained everything.

“Hey.” Ryuuji placed a hand on his sempai’s back—which seemed almost too distant after what last night, but there were currently in the awkward morning after stage of whatever they were now, so he didn’t want to make sempai uncomfortable. “Are you all right?”

“I’m more than all right,” sempai whispered, mesmerized by the droplets. “I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my life.”

Ryuuji’s stomach issues flared up, but he kept his tone neutral as he said, “You don’t sound happy.”

Sempai rested his head against the window. “That’s because I’m also terrified.”

“Was… was it anything I did? Because if so—”

“No.” Sempai took Ryuuji’s left hand, and squeezed. “Ryuu-chan, you were amazing.” He smiled, a little. “It’s me. Well, it’s my dad.”

“I’m confused.”

Sempai looked at him, eyes shadowed. “I hate his guts, Ryuuji. I really do. But… I’m also self-aware enough to know I’m a lot like him.” He sighed. “I’m lazy, selfish, and want everything to be about me.” He pulled away from Ryuuji. “I don’t know, maybe I’m not cut out for relationships. The last one ended pretty badly, after all.”

“Sempai, I’ve met your father.” Now he felt brave enough to lean in, resting his chin on sempai’s shoulder. “You might have some similar traits—most children and parents do. But you are so much better than him.”

“… Really?” The uncertainty in his tone broke Ryuuji’s heart.

“You’ve never hurt anyone, especially me.” He wrapped his arms around his sempai. “You’re a good person, and that’s why I love you.”

He felt sempai relax. “Thanks.”

Ryuuji smiled. “Anytime.”

“So… any thoughts about why my ex dumped me?”

“He didn’t dump you because you’re toxic, but because you chose your doctoral program over moving with him to China and his new job. He threw a tantrum and called you selfish.”

“Oh, yeah.”

Ryuuji smiled again as he pulled away—like it or not, they both had classes. “Personally, I like a man who knows what he wants.”

“I do.” Sempai turned away from the window for good this time, standing up to stretch. “And you’re among that, if you’ll have me.”

Ryuuji was happier than he’d ever been in his life.


End file.
